


Fanboys

by Lycanthropudding



Category: Antiviral (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Let's be real they're both just thinking about Hannah, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Syd's sort of a creep, but Porris is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthropudding/pseuds/Lycanthropudding
Summary: Syd and Edward Porris get a little too excited about being in the hotel room where Hannah stayed.
Relationships: Syd March/Edward Porris
Kudos: 4





	Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Antiviral fic. This takes place during the deleted scene where Syd is sent to take a sample from Porris

Edward Porris answers the door, infection in full, hideous bloom across his left cheek. He’s not the quiet, unsure client Syd remembers. There’s something dull, frenzied in his expression.

“Hello?” Twice they’ve met now, and he still doesn’t recognize Syd. It is probably best that way.

“Syd March. I’m here from the Lucas Clinic”

“Oh! Of course! Come in!”

Porris buzzes around him like an insect, rambling into his ear. “Did you know Hannah stayed here? Hannah Geist?”

Syd knows. How could he not?

The room is the same as he remembers, yet not the same at all. No flowers, no cards. No Hannah. The bed appears ordinary, lifeless without her in it.

“I asked the housekeeper if they’d changed the mattress since she was here, but she said she didn’t know. But she said they don’t change the mattresses very often. The sheets change every day.”

Porris rapidly changes the discussion to his test materials on the television, but Syd’s eyes, and thoughts remain on the bed. Would it still smell like her? She had worn a gentle,floral perfume during the first visit. It clung to his clothes for days after he’d seen her. Would there be a hint of it, still lingering on the mattress? Heat rose on his face, unrelated to his fever.

No. He had to focus on the job at hand.

“If you could sit down over there please.”

He’s done samples like this enough that it should be effortless, even in his current state. He fishes the swab out of his suit pocket, removes the cap.

“I’m told we’re taking some of your simplex today.”

“It’s Hannah’s really.” Edward’s eyes sparkle,”Mister Lucas thought it would make a good special edition if you had one from me. Most of my fans were fans of hers first.”

Jesus, the kid never shut up. It’s was making his headache worse. For a moment, as he swabs Porris’ cheek, there’s blessed silence. It doesn’t last.

“So far I’ve had all of her diseases except for the last one”

“Must have been expensive.” Syd mutters

Porris only grins wider. “It was worth it. Our disease profiles are one virus away from being identical. We’ll see about that though. Everything’s changing for me. Opportunities just keep coming up.”

Syd forces himself to keep his mouth shut. The one virus Porris was missing was right in front of him, coursing through his veins. He wondered how he would react if he knew. For all of Porris’ worship of Hannah there was still one part of her that would only ever belong to Syd. And even with his impressive collection of her illnesses, Edward would never truly understand her. Not like Syd. How could he? He had never seen her with his own eyes, never smelled her perfume. Never touched her skin.

If he’d been well would have been able to clear his mind, but his body was no longer his own, taken by the virus. Hannah’s virus. Her bed, it was right there out of the corner of his eye. He could almost see her under the covers, bright red lips, perfect pale skin.

God, the heat was returning, not just in his face but pooling lower.

“Can you spread it? The simplex. I want to start another patch on my neck.”

“You..would have to purchase the whole package again.” Hopefully enough to discourage Porris. He needed to leave. His pants were getting tight.

“No, no, that’s alright. I have the money. Just let me get my credit card”

Before Syd can stop him, he’s in the bedroom, getting his wallet off the nightstand.

“Did you know? This was the last place she stayed before-”

“I know.” Syd snaps. “I know. I was there.”

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. The wallet forgotten, Porris grabs his arm, dragging him in the bedroom.

“Really? Oh my god, I had no idea. Does it look the same?The room? Does the bed look the same? What side was she on?”

“The right.” She was on the right side. Where he sat and pushed up the sleeve of her nightgown, and…

“Mr.Porris, I have to leave now.”

“Oh…you..but the simplex..I need you to-”

“I’m not authorized to do that outside of the clinic. Now if you’ll excuse me…”  
“No, wait please, I-”

Porris moves in front of him, pushes him back. His weak, unsteady legs fail and he falls face first into the bed. His hips catch on the corner and he gasps at the friction.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you okay? I didn’t-”

Trembling, Syd rights himself. He’s so hard now, that it hurts “Mr.Porris?”

“Yeah..?”

“If you still want the simplex… I believe something can be arranged.”

“Oh that’s wonderful, thank you so-”

With the little strength he has, he grabs Edward’s shoulders and shoves him forward onto the bed where he was moments before. Syd follows, pinning him down.

Porris struggles.”What the hell are you doing?!”

“Are you reconsidering your purchase, Mr. Porris?”

The struggling stops, “No. Of course not. We’re on the wrong side.”

“The wrong…?”

“You said she was on the right, didn’t you? We’re on the left. Don’t you want to do it where she slept?”

As much as he hates to admit it, Syd agrees wholeheartedly. He releases Porris, and they shift over on the bed. Hurriedly, they unbutton their trousers, pull down their underwear. Syd bucks forward, pressing the warm bare skin together. Edward grasps his hand, holds it in front of his face.

“You..you got to touch her didn’t you?”

Syd nods briskly. Before he can pull back, Porris takes his fingers into his mouth…and sucks. Hot and smooth, his tongue threads between them. Syd cringes as the infection smears across his knuckles. He pulls back violently, fingers making a wet pop as they exit Porris’ lips. Edward frowns, begins to complain, but there’s something possesed in the older mans' eyes that keeps him quiet.

“Lie back”

He does as he’s told. Syd digs through his medical bag, retrieves a packet of lubricant. Porris watches as Syd generously slicks his erection. He straddles his client, spreads him apart, and pushes in. God, it’s so good. He can’t remember the last time he’s been inside something beside his own fist, something this tight. Porris whines, digs his fingers into his shoulders.Then Syd’s moving hard and fast, pounding him into the mattress. Hannah’s mattress. Somewhere it registers that Edward is saying something to him. Something about slowing down. He’s busy, though, reaching over to push the pillow away, claw back the sheets. Still rutting into Porris he buries his face in the exposed mattress. He inhales…and sees stars.

He can’t believe it. It’s faint, but unmistakable, rushing into his nose, caressing the back of his throat. Hannah. Groaning, he thrusts harder. Porris is whimpering, biting the remaining pillow. Syd’s lips brush the mattress. It’s too much. One, two more strokes and he stiffens, head spinning as he releases.

Exhausted, he collapses. His cheek falls against Edward’s blisters, but he can’t find the strength to move away.

“Hey.” Porris pants.

Syd sighs, pretends he doesn’t hear.

“Hey, Syd.”

At the sound of his name, he starts. Amazing. Did the kid actually remember?

“What time should I come into the clinic to get my neck done?”

Syd has never regretted his career choice more.


End file.
